


Ginger

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killian Cursed To Be A Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: A follow up to Killy Cat and Collar, based on this Tumblr prompt: A kitten won’t leave Killy cat alone and follows him around everywhere and it becomes Captain Swan's cat.





	Ginger

Upon returning to the Enchanted Forest after their trip to Storybrooke, Killian had decided to remain as a cat for a little while longer. He disliked not being able to speak with Emma but being in his cat form was like taking a holiday. He got to run, jump and play all day long without having to deal with the stresses of running the kingdom.

“We’re going out to the gardens, are you coming?“ Emma asked, running her fingers through his soft fur, “It’s too nice to be stuck inside.“

Killian stretched and yawned before he rolled and sat up, climbing up onto Emma’s shoulder and cuddling into her neck. Emma smiled and held him close, carrying him out to the gardens with her.

As soon as they were outside in the grass, she set him down and couldn’t hide the smile from her face when he chose to pad along beside her rather than running along ahead. It had been a challenge getting used to him being a cat again, but she knew it was just temporary.

“There you two are, we thought you might not be coming!“ Snow greeted when she saw them. She’d set up a picnic blanket on the grass with a large picnic hamper in the middle.

“I had to get someone out of bed.“ Emma replied with a playful roll of her eyes as she sat down, Killian climbing onto her lap almost immediately.

 

\---

 

It had been a pleasant afternoon spent out in the garden enjoying the warmth of the sun. Killian headed towards the shade at the edge of the garden, sitting under a hedge to cool down. He’d just begun to relax in the cool space when he heard a meow and a brush of fur against his own. He sat up and opened his eyes, looking at the ginger kitten that was stood next to him.

In all the time he’d spent as a cat, he’d never come across another cat before. He didn’t know quite how to react. Slowly, he leant forward and sniffed at the other cat, brushing his nose with her nose in greeting. He purred without meaning to as he moved closer, rubbing his furry head against hers. He turned away to return to Emma and found that the ginger kitten was following him.

“It looks like someone has a girlfriend.“ Snow teased as she watched her furry son-in-law return to the picnic blanket with a ginger kitten in tow.

“What’s this, babe? Are you cheating?“ Emma teased as Killian clambered up onto her lap.

Killian shook his head and nuzzled her hand with his head, closing his eyes as she began to pet him. His eyes shot open when she stopped, outrage filling him when he watched her pet the ginger cat instead. He let out a meow of protest and Emma laughed.

“Wait your turn, Killy Cat. Your girlfriend needs some fuss too.“ Emma teased, rubbing the spot behind his ears that he liked so much before she fussed the ginger kitten again.

 

\---

 

Killian found that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t escape his new friend. Initially it was annoying but he soon found that a new playmate was exactly what he needed.

They raced around the palace together, knocking things over and tripping people up, causing as much mischief as they could. They also chased the cat toys together, both lost to the need to _hunt_. He’d found that the catnip in the toys affected him as it did any other cat, sending him into a crazed hunting mindset.

As his time as a cat drew to a close, Killian wondered what would happen to his ginger friend. He didn’t want to force Emma into having a pet, but he also didn’t want to send the ginger fur-ball away.

 

\---

 

Emma gently placed a kiss on Killian’s forehead and watched as the magic of true love’s kiss transformed him back into her human husband. The ginger kitten on the bed looked on in interest as her playmate became a human again.

“How are you doing?“ Emma asked, pulling him into a kiss, “I missed you.“

“I missed you too, love.“ Killian admitted with a smile, meeting her lips and holding her close.

A meow and the spike of claws on his arm made Killian turn towards the ginger cat that now stood beside them nervously. She leaned in and sniffed at Killian, studying him before she rubbed her head against his arm in greeting.

“Hey Ginger.“ Killian chuckled, stroking the cat, “I’m still here, I’m just human now.“

“It looks like we’re keeping her then?“ Emma asked with a smile, watching the two of them.

“Aye, love, if that’s alright?“ Killian replied hopefully, looking up at her.

“Aye, that’s fine.“ Emma agreed, leaning into him and enjoying having him back in human form after weeks without him.


End file.
